


Up in The Bird's Nest

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Pokemon Go AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am perched on top of the play structure in the local park trying to catch a pidove, <s>you’re here with the kid you’re baby sitting</s> and apparently I am setting a bad example” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in The Bird's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how Pokemon Go works exactly so somethings are going to be different.

Some might say what Ray was doing was quite stupid. They would be correct. But it was going to be totally worth it, to Ray at least. And that was the important part.

So that is why Ray was risking his dumb ass by climbing up to the highest point of the jungle gym to catch a certain Pokemon he was trying to get on his Pokemon Go. He's gotten weird looks and hushed comments, mostly from parents, as he perched himself atop of the metal structure. Little did the soccer moms know, but Ray could totally hear them from where he was.

He decided to ignore them all, just focusing on catching this stupid ass Pokemon who has run away from him for the fifth time now. Ray was about to try again until,

“Hey! Why don't you get down from there before you fall and break your neck?”

Someone finally decided to call this dumb self out. Looking down where he heard the shouting was a senior from his high school. He knew that because the person yelling was Ryan, the quarterback of the football team. You couldn't go to the school and not know who he was. “Nah, I'm busy doing something important.”

“You're doing something stupid.” Well, he wasn't wrong. “What's so god damn important that you're risking your neck like this? Kids will see you and try to copy this you know.”

“I'm trying to catch a Pidove.”

“...You're trying to catch a Pokemon? Isn't Pidove not even that great?”

“Ok, yeah, admittedly it's not one I would normally go to such lengths to catch. But I need one to complete my Pokedex.” Ryan just stared up at the sophomore like he was insane. Another moment passed before he finally spoke again, or, more like busted out laughing.

“That has got to be, the most absurd thing, I have ever heard,”

“Hey!” He didn't have to say it like that. Ray blushed, folding his arms as he pouted.

“I'm sorry. That's rude of me, but holy hell.” He huffed out one last laugh before calming himself down. “I play the game too, but I don't see myself ever doing something like this for any Pokemon.”

“Maybe you should.”

“Oh? And why's that?”

“Makes it more fun.” Ryan mulled the thought over. When Ray heard him sigh he figured that the upper classman made a decision.

“Yeah sure. Why not.” Ryan walked towards the base of the jungle gym and made his way to the top. “You're lucky you're cute. Otherwise I wouldn't be risking my neck along with yours.” Ray blushed and quickly turned to his game.

“Just shut up and help me catch this dumb bird.”


End file.
